The Road I'm On
by Silent Thunderer
Summary: Yelina returns to Miami and to Horatio. Danger follows...


The sun sunk low in the western sky and twilight came to Miami. The nightlife was beginning. The city throbbed with energy. Somewhere in its disruptive walls a crime would be committed, and someone would make a decision—a wrong decision.

On some days the sin seemed to outweigh the virtue. Days like these. The bad days—the inevitable—when it took extra effort to commit to the job. The jostling city of Miami knew, more then most, there would be bad days…a lot of them.

The sun had finally disappeared into the horizon and the street lamps were just flickering on—possibly the only thing taking it's time in this city die for.  
Horatio Caine stepped quickly out of his Hummer into the crime lab parking lot. A cool breeze, unlike many Miami breezes, tousled his hair as he made it across the pavement looking at his cell phone. He had failed to wear his overcoat, not expecting the phone call, and entered the lab wearing a sparkling white button-up shirt and gray slacks.  
"Where are they?" Horatio asked Ryan as he made it past the doors.  
"They're in the waiting area," Ryan spoke slowly. "Listen H, I'm sorry."  
Horatio nodded quickly and walked down the hallway the lights darkening his features somewhat. He found who he was looking for. Yelina and Ray Jr.  
"Horatio," Yelina spoke, rising to her feet and hurrying to him for an embrace.  
He inhaled the smell of her hair and felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. She was here with him, now. After so many painful days without her she was back. Why did they have to be reunited like this? Why did fate treat them so unkind? Was it their doom…?

Horatio played back in his mind what she had said on the phone. Raymond had been killed, she had seen it, and she knew no one else to go to…but him. Her sworn protector whether she needed him to be or not.  
"We were eating at a restaurant… These men with guns came, and Ray said that they worked with him. I—I was sitting next to the window… They shot him! This can't be happening all over again, why us? Horatio, I've really lost him this time." She had cried earlier on the phone.

Horatio pulled away from her, noticing a sweet smell to her of daisies.  
"Yelina," he spoke softly. " If they worked with Ray then why kill him?"  
Yelina swallowed hard and looked back to the sleeping Ray Jr. He followed her gaze and then bowed his head.  
" I don't know... Maybe it has to do with the shipment." Yelina answered still looking at Ray Jr.  
Horatio turned her around by her shoulder.  
" Shipment?" he asked.  
Yelina tried to read his expression. Why did he always try and guard his emotions? Why keep them from her, of all people?  
" On the plane ride...He said that he had to try and stop a boat from reaching Miami. That, that was two months ago. He didn't tell me anything else. His work is..was kept private." Yelina spoke carefully, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
Horatio placed his hand on her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb. It hurt to ever see her upset and sadened, it hurt even worse when he knew he couldn't make her happy.  
" Yelina, I'll find out." he spoke.  
Yelina looked into his light china blue eyes. There was something in them...something she could only describe as mixed emotions... for her?  
He gave her a warm loving smile and turned to leave.  
"Horatio, " Yelina called, after a brief hesitation.  
Horatio turned slightly.  
" You don't have to do this... It's dangerous." she called, not caring if anyone heard her.  
" I need to," he replied.  
Yelina swallowed hard and nodded.  
" Be careful," she called again as he continued down the hall.  
Horatio turned again.  
" You and the boy go somewhere safe," he called.

The two were again asking fate to keep them safe. Yelina did not know whether Horatio would come back to her, and he did not know if whoever had killed Raymond wanted them dead too.  
Fate, destiny, luck, and skill had to be on their side.  
If not... maybe this was good-bye.

Horatio exited the crime lab to stand on the steps. Perhaps the night air could calm his raging pulse... So much had happened so suddenly.  
One moment his life was getting back in order, and the next thing he knew,once again, his life was no longer going as planned.

When Yelina left on the airplane he thought he could fight the feeling he had for her. Thinking distance could ease the pain of not having her with him...It only made it worse. Whenever he would walk by her desk he felt a gut wrenching pain: missing her presense, her scent, the small smiles she would give him. Why did he have to love someone he couldn't have? Why did guilt always try to ruin what happiness he could have... He knew there was no happiness for him until he could love her like he wanted to--Not from a distance.

Inhaling deeply he thought of his brother. So many years ago they had been close, almost friends, but Raymond couldn't never be just like his older brother. It drove him to the brink trying to be Horatio, but there were some things that he couldn't stay away from.

As time wore on Raymond took the wrong road in life: drugs, affairs, and endless lies. All hurting his family, his career, and ruining the image he so badly wanted.  
Now, Horatio had lost his brother again and could've lost Yelina. It was by some miracle that the men who killed Raymond didn't shoot Yelina and Ray Jr,. Once more, he couldn't be there to protect the ones he loved. Others would say, " I couldn't have done anything to prevent it." while Horatio's frame of thought was more of a "I could've done something."

Horatio made his way down the steps with new determination. The only way to get this guilt off of his chest was to do SOMETHING. He was taking a chance... a dangerous deadly chance-- He needed to do what he should've done when they thought Raymond dead before... Lay the guilt on the guilty.

He opened the door to his Hummer and slid in.  
Looking back at the crime lab he saw Yelina looking at him from the window, the lights over her head shadowing her expression. He stared at her for a long moment. His inspiration, his light, his heart and soul... The only woman he'd fight and dies for. He started the engine.

Yelina watched the beam of Horatio's headlights disappear down the road, before she turned from the window.  
Why was he always so sure he could fix everything for her? He was one man doing the work on hundreds. And no one could give her back Raymond.

For some reason the hurt of him dieing was as intense as when she thought him dead before. Back then she'd loved him--she thought--faults and all. Had their entire marriage been founded on lust... True love didn't burn out like a candle left lit too long. Had she ever loved any man, truly?  
Why was it that every man she dated, even Raymond, she compared to Horatio? Horatio would'nt do that, Horatio would do this. She could never find someone to equal him. Was it just an admiration or something more? Even if she did want to have a relationship with him the guilt of Raymond would loom between them. How could she make him realize that not everything that happens is his fault! Time, they needed it badly...but it wasn't on their side. Horatio had left, prepared to take risk while she cowered away from danger.  
She turned to look at the still sleeping Raymond. She needed to do something, try to do something, to avenge the brutal murder of his father.  
"You okay?" came a voice, interrupting her train of thoughts.  
Yelina blinked several times before looking at Calleigh and nodding.  
"Horatio told us everything on the phone over here--if you need any help..." Calleigh offered.  
Yelina nodded slowly at first then more rapidly.  
" Yes, I do need a couple favors," Yelina began. " I need someone to watch Ray Jr."  
Calleigh smiled.  
" We'd be glad to," she smiled.  
Yelina nodded and gave a small smile.  
" A vehicle," Yelina started.  
" There's plenty of detective cars out back... Any particular place you need to go? I can get Eric or Ryan..." Calleigh asked.  
" No place particular... Just to help someone," Yelina began.

And so, Yelina was to assist Horatio... Take that wild dangerous risk, and punish those responsible. Maybe they'd come out together. Possibly, hopefully.

Horatio stepped once more out of his Hummer. The only light that fell on it was that of the newly risen full moon. He was going to check the port records of any ships coming in from Brazil or South America in the last two months. From there, he'd plan as he found out information.

On the ride over he thought about Yelina, as he always did when he was alone. Should he be suprised to see her back in his life? Did he not expect her to return when that was all he wanted...For her to come back. Be with him.

He thought of what'd he could say to her to express his feelings. Tell her that she was his heart, his soul, his everything. How could his tongue be as eloquent as the emotions he carried? It was one thing for a person to love someone else, and another for that love to be returned. If she did possess the same feelings then why not express them? Was it because of Raymond or was there just nothing from her side. He didn't know but he had to take the chance... Nothing ventured nothing gained.

Horatio walked across the gravel parking lot to the Port Records building. It was a marble two story building that had only two other vehicles out front besides his. He stepped quickly up the steps to pull the door open.  
"Well, well," came a familiar voice from down the hallway once he entered.  
Horatio turned slowly to see Stetler at the front desk signing a piece of paper. Stetler the snake. The last person he ever wanted to see on any day.  
"Rick," he stated dully.  
Rick smirked and handed the paper he had signed to the woman behind the desk. Horatio knew the man wouldn't pass up a chance to try and get under his skin.  
"What brings you here?" Rick asked approaching.  
Horatio shifted his feet to a wider stance and lowered his head for a moment.  
"Why? You still have me under the microscope?" Horatio inquired, his voice tight.  
Rick shrugged and gave another sleazy smirk.  
"What do you think? Any reason you should be?" Rick laughed.

Horatio turned his head to look down the hall; resisting agitation.  
"I'm here for work." Horatio spoke after a brief hesitation.  
Rick looked at him with an air of uncertainty.  
"Okay," Rick shrugged.  
Horatio glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Well then," Horatio said slowly.  
Rick nodded, taking the hint that Horatio wanted him to leave.  
"Okay, Caine. But I'll see you again...real soon," Stetler grinned. 

Horatio watched him leave before walking to the desk.   
"Lietenant Caine, Miami Dade police," he began.

Yelina pulled into the parking lot of the Port Records building and parked next to Horatio's Hummer just as he came out. She climbed out and he stopped in his tracks.  
He walked across the gravel to reach her before speaking.  
"Yelina," he stated, a hint on anger in his voice.  
She knew what this was going to turn into.  
"Horatio, I'm not going to sit idly by...," she began.  
Horatio watched her silently for a moment. Reading her expression by moonlight. She had changed so much since that afternoon she left on a plane: more aggressive, less dependent... and somehow her feelings for Raymond seemed nearly nonexistant.

"Yelina, we don't know if these people who killed Ray are after you or not. You need to be out of the public eye...somewhere safe--," Horatio began.  
Yelina touched his arm.  
"I'll be safe with you," she spoke softly.  
Horatio gave her a small smile.  
"You know I wished that were true," Horatio said, avoiding eye contact.  
Yelina knew when he did that there was something more that he wanted to say, but was unsure. Had she been the one who had encouraged him not to express himself?  
"Horatio, what is it?" she asked.  
Horatio shook his head and looked back at her. He was finally ready to tell her everything he felt...but did they have time for him to get the words out?

It seemed like an eternity to her before Horatio began to speak. If only he would say what she thought she saw glint in his eyes whenever he looked at her. A passion. A wanting. A need. Love.

"Yelina," he stated. "There's so much to say and not enough time to say it."

This wasn't the route she wanted to see him take. Not the words she wanted to hear him speak--not under this enchanting Miami moon. 

They were both there to try and prevent a crime and avenge one at the same time. Even dead Raymond seemed to haunt them. She was tired of it. Why did bad decisions always happen to good people? How did she ever think that what she and Ray had was love…not just lust?

How come Love seemed to have forgotten them? Two people who spend everyday working for the well being of others. When did they get a chance to be happy? Question.

"Horatio, I never really loved Raymond," she spoke suddenly.

Horatio couldn't find the words to express how he felt about that declaration. Why did she tell him this now? Why not tell him years ago, when he could've had her without the guilt, when he had time to tell her.

"You can't mean that," he shook his head.  
Yelina watched his expression. Did he not want to hear her say what they both knew would come next?  
"I do," Yelina nodded. "We were living a lie. Me, I lived an illusion all those years. I thought I could be happy with Ray and Rick, but Horatio there always seemed to be an empty place. Where you've always belonged."

He nodded and tried to keep his composure. If he was dreaming he didn't want to ever wake up. Why wouldn't his tongue work?  
"Tell me what you wanted to say," Yelina spoke softly, moonlight shining in her large brown eyes.

There they stood, in the Port Records parking lot within arms length of each other. The world buzzing about them, but theirs stood still. After years of angst, tension, and unspoken feelings they were finally taking the moment to declare their feelings. Why did the thing you want most always have to be so painful not to have?

Horatio knew this would probably be the only chance he got to tell her what he wanted to say. Soon their world would again return to it's fast past. Normalicy for them. Perhaps soon he would wake up and he would be in his bed; Yelina still in Brazil. Or just maybe it was the enchanting moonlight, making people say things they felt...

"Yelina." He said again. The name was like music to his ears and joy to his lips. 

She waited anxiously. Was he really going to spill his heart out to her? Did he still care for her like he did before she left with Raymond? Was the look in his eyes just an illusion, like so many she'd had?

"I love you," he continued, sounding as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "I want you to know that...more then anything. I've looked Yelina and I can't find any woman even equal to you. You're the standard for me. I've never thought any man worthy of you: not Raymond, not Rick...not me. No matter where I go, what I do, no matter how much I try—you're always on my mind. When I see a sunset I want to share it with you, when I se hate and anger I want to protect you from it—give you the happiness you deserve. All these years I've wanted to be the one for you. I've wanted that chance. To love you the way I want to."

She watched the emotions on his face as he spoke and thought she saw tears glinting in his eyes. She knew that he was upset that she had to be subject to such wrong men, angry that he couldn't protect her from the cruel world, and saddened and hurt from not being able to have her.

"Horatio...," she began, but couldn't finish.

Yelina stepped forward and took his hand like she had once before to tend to his wound, not knowing that a silent pain lay in his heart—only noticable through the glint in his light grey-blue eyes.  
For a long moment they stood staring into each others eyes, smiles playing across their faces. Perhaps the last moment before the world caught up with them, and they remembered why they were there.

Their moment had been given. The time to clear the burden that had been concealed in their hearts for so long. But Raymond still stood between them and the chance to attempt a life of happiness—together. Horatio needed to avenge the murder of a brother;Yelina a husband. Closure was something they both needed.

Yelina left her vehicle there and got in the Hummer, the mood still thick with emotion.

"Did you find anything out?" Yelina asked as Horatio climbed in.

Horatio turned on the light over their heads and looked at her for a moment before bowing his head to look at the file he'd brought out. Yelina smiled openly as she watched him. He'd given her that look again. She supposed he was still getting use to the fact that he didn't have to love her from a distance anymore.

"Um, did Ray say that the boat was coming from Brazil?" Horatio asked.

Yelina nodded as Horatio looked up at her.

"Good, that narrows our search some," Horatio smiled and looked back at the paper.

"I don't see that much," Yelina stated.

Horatio looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You rarely smile, I don't see you do it nearly enough," Yelina grinned.

Horatio watched her for a moment. Remembering the first time she'd said that, not long after they met. It was amazing how much time had passed since then, and she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Sometimes there isn't reason to," he replied.

Yelina touched his hand.

"What makes you smile then?" she asked, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"You," he replied, voice low.

Yelina blushed and Horatio touched her cheek, loving her shy expression.

"Tell me, Horatio," she spoke softly.

Horatio took her hand and entwined their fingers, her dark skin contrasting his. He looked down at her long fingers and gave a small smile.

"Hmm?" he asked in response to her request.

Yelina looked from his face to their hands, not use to them having such close contact. She wondered how many times he had wanted to touch her at will.

"How could I have been so blind?" she asked slowly, voice thick with emotion.

Horatio looked up quickly at her. He contemplated the right words to say, to take away the burden she must be feeling, but he knew she wasn't finished speaking.

"All this time," she continued. "I could've been truly happy...with you. I couldn't believe it at first. When you tried to tell me, that night at the restuarant I just--."

Horatio raised her hand to his lips and turned her hand over to kiss her palm. She watched him with a loving smile on her face.

"Remember the poem, " he whispered. " That you recited that night on the beach?"

Yelina closed her eyes for a moment, remembering that night not long before Ray Jr. was born. Once again, Horatio had been there for her when Raymond wasn't.

She had nearly forgotten that memory, it had grown old and had faded. Now it had returned. She remembered Horatio: his ginger hair blowing in the cool breeze from the ocean, moonlight making his face seem phantasmagorical.

They had stared up at the full moon, just as yellow and enchanting as tonights. Horatio had asked her how she felt about having a child and she had recited the poem.

Horatio watched her, knowing what memories he was bringing back. A memory that he had tried to forget, Yelina bathed in magic Miami moonlight. Already Queen of his heart.

Yelina opened her eyes to smile at him.  
" Don't go far off, not even for a day, because-because-I don't know how to say it: a day is long and I will be waiting for you, as in an empty station when the trains are parked off somewhere else, asleep...," she remembered, touching his hair.

Horatio gazed at her.  
"Don't leave me, even for an hour, because then the little drops of anguish will all run together, the smoke that roams looking for a home will drift into me, choking my lost heart," he continued.

Horatio soon pulled the Hummer out of the parking lot, en route to Miami-Dade Port SX-2, located on North American Way Blvd. They had to get their pass to go pass the gate before they could look at the boats that had made port.

"What do you plan to do after you get the pass?" Yelina asked, watching him as he drove.

"I don't think the boat was carrying guns or drugs," he spoke.

Yelina raised her eyebrows.  
"What then?" she asked, finding the words hard to say.

"People," he answered, glancing at her. His face was tense and a muscle twitched slightly in his jaw.

Yelina knew there had to be something more. It wasn't an expression she saw very much from him.

"Horatio," she spoke, touching his arm.

Horatio sighed and looked for a moment out his window. This whole thing was crazy, why was he letting her come along? Was he being selfish...just because he wanted to be with her--it wasn't worth risking putting her life in danger.

"Yelina," he said. "I think that the boat was carrying people."

Yelina frowned. "Illegal aliens?" she asked.

"The cargo was double checked--fruit. What's out of place? The crew consisted of thirty-five men. On every other boat coming in from Brazil for the last five years on a fruit shipment has had ten men," Horatio stated.

Yelina rubbed her forehead with her palm.  
"Which means there are twenty-five illegal immigrants lose in Miami," she stated.

Horatio gave a short nod. "Not just that," he said slowly. " they're terrorists."

"T-terrorists...h-how can that be?" she asked, raising her voice.

"Brazilian police have given out the names and photographs of terrorists that they've been tracking," he said, pausing at a stop sign and handing her the folder. "Twenty-five of them were on that boat."

Yelina was still confused.

"So they just disguised themselves as ship members? Why would they give out their names if they were sneaking into port?" she asked, turning on the interior light to look at the file.

"The police didn't release information as to who they were looking for until after the ship made dock...Two days before--five days ago."Horatio explained.

"How do we find them?" she asked, looking down at the photographs.

"Um, about that," Horatio began, pulling away from the stop sign.

Yelina looked up at him in anticipation.

"I don't think you should come along," he sighed.

"What?" she frowned.

"It's too dangerous, you have Ray Jr,. to take care of," he spoke softly. "I want you to be safe."

"So it's not dangerous for you, Horatio? I'm not going to lay back anymore, and let you risk your life for me while I sit and worry! Is that what you want? Me to sit next the phone wondering,'Is Horatio out there--alive?' You think I don't have Ray Jr. on my mind! I'm not just doing this for me. I want to be able to say 'Yes son, I avenged your Father's death'...I need to be here, with you." Yelina said, tears coming to her eyes.

Horatio took her hand while he drove with the other. She took it and lay her head on it, tears wetting his hand.

After a long moment of silence they arrived at the port. Horatio got out first and walked around to open Yelina's door and offered her is hankerchief.

"We'll be okay," he smiled down at her, an arm around her shoulder.

Neither of them saw the black Mercedes sneaking around the corner.

"Okay, they're getting out. I've gotta go," Rick Stetler spoke into his cell phone before turning off the engine.

Horatio and Yelina quickly got their passes and were lead out to the gate by a middle aged man working night shift.

"You guys work late. Somethin' up?" the man asked, having a slight Yankee accent.

"Sir, you know we can't tell you," Horatio spoke patiently.

The man shrugged.

"Hey man, just wondering if my neck is at risk here," he scoffed.

"Understandable," Horatio nodded.

The man slid a security card and entered a lengthy code into a panel next to the gate.

"Are you from around here, sir?" Yelina asked him, to past the time as they waited for the gate to open.

"No, why'd you ask?" the man grinned.

Yelina shrugged.

"The accent," she smiled.

"Well if we're going by that! Yours isn't so local, detective," the man laughed.

Horatio grinned and titled his head to look at her, waiting for her to blush. She rewarded him graciously.

"True," she laughed, nodding.

Soon the gate was open and the man left them to do their work. Horatio walked close beside her, his left arm brushing hers as they walked. Yelina could still feel some tension coming from him. He still had to get use to this; she had to let him adjust at his own pace.

As if sensing her thinking about him, he turned and gave her a smile.

"You okay?" he asked, referring to her emotional outburst earlier.

Yelina nodded and looked at the handkerchief of his that she still held. When she had held it to her eyes she had smelled his scent on it: he'd always smelt of Irish Springs. It suited him so well; she couldn't imagine him having any other scent.

"I am," she spoke, holding out the handkerchief to return it to him.

Horatio looked from her face to her hand. Maybe he was making her feel like he was pushing her too much. He couldn't be stingy, she needed space to adapt. Expressing their emotions freely was not just new to him.

Taking her hand he folded her fingers over the cloth.

"If I'm dreaming…," he began.

Yelina smiled and raised the cloth to her nose and inhaled.

"Why does work always get in the way?" she asked with a sigh.

Horatio raised his eyebrows.

"Impediments, we'll get by them," he said with utmost certainty.

Yelina smiled and walked closer to him.

"We'd better get to work then," she spoke softly, combing her finger through the hair on the side of his head.

They had been on the docked cargo ship for nearly an hour when Horatio received a phone call.

"Caine," he answered, still shining his flashlight at the floor.

"Horatio, are you with Yelina?" Calleigh asked.

"I am," Horatio answered, looking at Yelina as she approached him.  
"Some men are here looking for her. Eric is talking to them now," Calleigh continued.

Horatio glanced at Yelina, unable to read her expression in the dark.

"Names?" Horatio asked.

"Brazilian officials, they say they want to question her--what's going on?" Calleigh spoke patiently.

"What?" Yelina asked, moving closer to him.

Horatio sighed and told her.

"Where is Ray Jr.?" Yelina asked.

Horatio frowned and asked Calleigh about him.

"Ryan's with him in the lab, he's safe," Calleigh answered.

Horatio quickly explained the situation to her.

"And these people are terrorists?" Calleigh questioned.

"We can't take any chances," Horatio explained slowly.

Yelina watched Horatio. Every few seconds he glanced at her. What was going on?

Horatio closed his cell phone and sighed.

"Horatio," Yelina spoke, her tone light.

Horatio looked at the flashlight in his hand, shining at nothing particular now.

"Yelina, you need to be somewhere else… somewhere safe." Horatio spoke.

He slowly tilted his head to look at her, and see what effect his words had. It was hard seeing Yelina in the gloominess, but he strained his eyes trying.

"Horatio, we've been over this," Yelina sighed.

Horatio tightened his lips and shuffled his feet.

"Yelina," he spoke, his voice on edge. "The reason I sent you off to Brazil is because I wanted you safe."

Yelina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" she frowned. "You 'sent' me? Horatio, I would've never left if I hadn't wanted to go. You didn't make me do anything."

Horatio gave a small smile.

"I know," he said, stepping closer to read her expression. "And it's definitely not working right now."

Yelina nodded and tossed her curls over her shoulder, not aware that Horatio caught a scent of her hair.  
She needed to calm down, think clearly.

"There are some men looking for you. You can't ignore that and be out in the open," Horatio spoke.

Yelina nodded but he knew that she wasn't giving in. She'd changed so much since the last time he was her: being more stubborn her main character alteration.

"And these men won't hurt you. Is that what you think?" Yelina asked, not looking at him.

"I'll risk it," Horatio said, changing his footing.

Yelina nodded and looked back to him. From the look in her eye he already knew what she was going to say.

"I'll risk it, too. We'll risk it together. I've had enough of being left in the dark, Horatio. It's sickening. Don't make me go through it again, "Yelina nodded, stepping closer to him.

Behind them they heard clapping and they both whipped around to see him—The Snake.

"Brings tears to my eyes," Stetler laughed, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

Horatio shone his flashlight at Rick's chest.

"So you're the Mercedes," Horatio said, raising his eyebrows.

Yelina looked from Rick to Horatio.

"You followed us?" Yelina asked.

She felt like throwing her flashlight at him but decided it a bad idea. He wasn't worth the energy it took to throw it.

"Where've you been all this time? Mr. Matchstick here locked you away for himself?" Rick smiled.

Horatio glared at him.

"This isn't Internal Affairs' business. Who're you working for?" Horatio asked.

Rick kept his eyes on Yelina.

"What makes you think I'm not doing this solo? After all, Yelina and I were involved once… and you two sure have looked extra cozy tonight." Rick smirked.

Yelina gave a grin.

"Oh come on, spare us." Yelina said, raising her eyebrows. "You've never given a damn."

Horatio remained silent. There was definitely someone he was working for. Maybe someone called Rick, after he met up him at the Port Records office. How else would've he known to stay put that Yelina had returned and was coming there? Did his being there have anything do with what happened in Brazil?  
They were about to find out. Rick reached for his gun.

"I'd be careful," Horatio spoke, pulling out his Glock 9mm before Rick could touch his.  
Rick looked awe struck for a moment then began laughing.

"Yeah, you should." Rick smiled, looking past them.

Yelina and Horatio exchanged confused expressions.

"There are four men right behind the two of you with guns. You guys are coming with us," Rick smirked again, looking more snakelike then ever.


End file.
